


Quantum Physics

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Blushing, Blushing Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dancing, Dorkiness, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Embarrassed Stiles, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Math Kink, Mathematics, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles, Nerdiness, Not Beta Read, POV Stiles, School Dances, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Suits, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Texting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: Stiles' heart will have, like, sores after all the workout it has today.





	Quantum Physics

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is utterly ridiculous. I mean, come on, +2000 words of high school au with humour and smut called Quantum Physics, who does that, me, apparently.  
> Inspired by [this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-I6XTVZXww)  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: Now [translated into Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6821091)  
> by [st_um.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_um/pseuds/st_um)  
> Thank you!

''Oh my god, Scott, he's coming here. I knew that he'll kill me after all the glaring during math. I was just comparing my notes to Lydia's! But no, first Jackson, and now him. Is the whole lacrosse team after me?''

Scott snorts instead of replying.

''I'm going to be dead in 5, 4-'' Stiles turns just to see Scott's retreating back. Shocked by his best friend's betrayal, he can only stare after him for a while before remembering about Derek.

Who is suddenly way too close.

''Hi,'' says Derek after a while.

''Hi,'' replies Stiles and then waves his hand just to do _something._ God, he must look moronic – he definitely feels so, blushing furiously.

Derek clears his throat. ''You want to dance?''

Stiles raises his eyes, disbelieving. Is this Derek asking him to dance?

If yes, is this an argument for the multiverse theory? Cause this Derek's not _real_.

Just in case he is, though-

''I'm Stiles,'' he blurts out.

You know. Best to cover all the bases.

Derek frowns slightly, looking at him, and nods. ''I know,'' he says. ''I'm Derek.''

''I know,'' says Stiles and feels his cheeks burning. Oh, come on, he can't be embarrassed about knowing a name, he knows _thousands_ of them. ''I mean,'' he starts, rubbing his neck, ''are you serious?''

Derek nods without looking at him.

Stiles gapes. ''Okay,'' he manages finally. ''Okay.''

Derek's eyes flick to his, suddenly hopeful and too much for Stiles to handle.

They start walking when Stiles has a weird thought. Because, well, it's not like Derek asked him for _him_ , right?

He stands in place. ''Uh, I'm pretty sure Lydia would agree to dance with you,'' he says.

Derek turns and blinks at him. ''I asked you.''

Stiles is in the middle of inventing a new shade of red. He can just nod jerkily.

They are actually dancing.

They are _actually dancing_.

Stiles' mind is blown. That's why he asks the next question.

Well, okay, besides being blown his mind thinks, hey, it's Derek – Derek is in maths club – last time Stiles was there, Derek had this thing, this pin with -1/12 – and Stiles got interested and searched for it-

''Hey, this -1/12 pin you have is from this equation that adding all the natural numbers is actually equal to -1/12?''

_GRAAAAAAAH_

_abort abort abort_

Stiles wants to facepalm and then can the earth swallow him up, please. Why did he-

 _oh_ , because he just remembered and wanted to ask Derek something and Derek was right here, _so why not_ , and cause Stiles is a nerd.

Derek looks at him, puzzled, then drops his eyes to the ground and nods, smiling shyly. ''Yeah.''

Stiles nods as well, somewhat dazed.

No more mathematics, he's dancing for fuck's sake.

''Have you-'' starts Derek, then bites his lip and gazing at the seam in Stiles suit's arm tries again. ''Have you worked out all the calculations?''

Okay, it's just a feeling, but it feels like Derek's actually tried to solve this equation. And, well, Stiles is a nerd, the result was so unbelievable he had to try. ''Yeah,'' he admits, laughing awkwardly.

Derek looks up at him and smiles. ''Me too.''

Stiles' heart will have, like, sores after all the workout it has today.

''So, how did you go about it? I mean, there are different ways to try adding all those numbers...''

It would be okay to have a sweet little conversation during the dance but soon, Stiles wants to show Derek something, and Derek wants to show him something, and they talk more than dance, just swaying, too caught up in the topic to really care about the movements, so they give up and search for some napkins to write down their calculations.

After mathematics comes music, because pins are always connected to music, from music there is just one step to books and films, then their discussion on quantum physics is interrupted by a song they both like so they go dancing, and-

it's been how many hours?

Whatever, some people are still here, and Derek, for now, doesn't say anything about leaving, so they talk more about school.

It's good by the way that the school provided them with all those napkins, seriously.

Okay, the hall is getting somewhat deserted. There is only Greenberg that Stiles recognizes among the students. He excuses Derek and checks his phone, Scott and Lydia would tell him that they've left-

He Hasn't Seen Star Wars: _YOU'RE SO GETTING LAID TONIGHT GOOD LUCK_

He Hasn't Seen Star Wars: _I'm not gonna get between all this tension so I'm leaving with Allison_

He Hasn't Seen Star Wars: _call me tomorrow NO DETAILS_

Molotov Cocktail Queen: _Left already. Buy me coffee on Monday for introducing you to mathematics club. Do not talk about sex with Hale, I have enough sex with Jackson._

Stiles shudders at the words 'sex' and 'Jackson' in one sentence.

He Hasn't Seen Star Wars: _dude please no details I've heard too much about Derek already I get queasy when I see him sweaty_

Oh, yes, that unforgettable training session. Stiles is pretty proud of his commentary on that one.

Molotov Cocktail Queen: _I hope I won't see either of you writing something as dumb as Ʃ=-1/12 again, it's not eternity but adding natural numbers from 1 to eternity that turns out to be equal to -1/12_

Stiles chuckles at her response and Derek glances at him, so he shows him the text.

''You two are close,'' observes Derek. Are his ears somewhat pink?

Stiles doesn't answer for a while. He uses the time to put himself back together after he's broken into million pieces but mixes them up because Derek's _right here_ and _so cute_.

''I guess, we're friends,'' he shrugs finally, looking away.

''Do you think we could be? Friends?''

Stiles is full of unicorns and rainbows. That's why he smiles so brightly. ''Yeah.''

And _uh_ , they've just established being friends and now stare at each other smiling in a not exactly friends-like way.

''Um,'' interrupts Stiles because really, someone had to, ''do you want to go outside?''

Derek nods and they leave the building. Stiles sighs a little feeling the pleasantly warm night. They are close enough to still hear the music from here.

''You want to dance?''

Derek agrees even as Stiles wonders why exactly did he suggest it.

Oh, right, he can feel Derek's arms like that-

no, no, it's not helping their friends-now status.

Even as he knows that, though, he can't help gazing at Derek and licking his lips nervously.

Derek's eyes drop to his mouth, then away.

They're still dancing.

No, he can't focus on dancing anymore. Stiles has a hypothesis to check. If he licks his lips again, will Derek look at it again or was that just now a coincidence? It's all about science, totally.

''I,'' he starts just to have Derek's attention back and bites his lower lip, then soothes it down with tongue.

Derek watches that, then blinks and focuses on Stiles' arm.

''I, uh,'' he starts again, this time without any clear plan, ''did you stare at my mouth?'' he blurts out.

_NOOOOooooo Stiiiileeesss_

Even his brain is disappointed with him.

Derek can't seem to be able to raise his eyes anymore.

''No, no, I mean,'' starts Stiles, ''you can stare at my mouth.'' oh god he did not just say that he could not right please ''I mean,'' he starts again, desperate, ''it's not bothering me.''

At this point he's like a chameleon, except instead of concealing himself with colors it's like he wants everyone to notice just how embarrassed and flushed he is.

Yeah, so unbothered.

'' _Aaaaargh_ ,'' groans Stiles, for once vocalizing his inner terror. ''I can't do this,'' he confides to his hands, hiding his face.

''What is this?'' asks Derek quietly.

''I dunno, friendship with a hint of flirting,'' Stiles shakes his head, his hands falling to the side.

Wait, did he just say _flirting_ when talking to Derek? It's like he's smug or something.

Really, people can do most amazing things.

Now _he_ can't raise his eyes anymore. For a change.

''Can I kiss you?''

Stiles nods in a daze, but it's like he's somewhere else, in some kind of alternate universe, because he's heard _kiss_ and it's Derek right here, and then Derek comes closer and brushes their lips.

It's soft and warm, and too little and too much. Stiles stands there, opens his eyes to look at Derek, then leans closer to feel Derek's warmth again.

They are barely touching and it already feels so good. Derek barely opens his lips and it's even warmer now, Stiles moves closer, opening up a little as well. There is just a hint of tongue in a while but Stiles takes it, then some more. Derek at first has his hands on Stiles' hips, but starts moving them to his face and neck – and as Stiles can feel the slight pressure on his neck, their tongues meeting, hot and wet, he can't stop himself from making a small sound.

He is so embarrassed he moves away, breathing hard, blushing probably everywhere at this point.

''Sorry,'' he says. God, even his voice sounds – different. Just different.

Derek watches him. ''No- I- What's... What's wrong?'' he asks, frowning slightly, his cheeks pink, lips red.

Stiles takes a second to answer, searching for his mind in a pile of goo his body has transformed into after seeing this Derek.

Suddenly he feels stupid about retreating so fast. ''Can I – again?''

Derek nods, still watching him, his mouth parted.

Oh god, seeing his face this close is overwhelming. Stiles can't believe he is here.

He takes a breath and kisses Derek, trying to drown any thoughts, just be right in this moment. It's deep – deeper than before and Derek's hands fly to Stiles' neck, tilting his head and moaning into the kiss. Stiles moves closer, their bodies pressed together, touching Derek's arms, back, lower-

Derek makes another sound and turns to pin Stiles against the wall.

This – right here – his fantasy, _fuck_.

The kiss is downright filthy, they both moan, flushed together and Stiles rolls his hip, gasps at the contact. Derek responds immediately, moving his groin closer, and Stiles tries to get enough air, his head falling back as Derek sinks his hands under Stiles' shirt – when did it even stopped being tucked under his pants, god, he must look _wrecked_.

He opens his eyes, feeling lightheaded, and from the corner of his eyes notices movement. Turns towards it-

freaking Greenberg.

''Wait,'' Stiles whispers, gripping Derek's arm. ''Greenberg can see us.''

Derek turns to face him, his eyes completely dark. ''Don't care,'' he whispers, diving in to kiss Stiles' neck.

''Uh, wait-'' Stiles bites out a moan, ''y- you sure?''

''Yes.''

Stiles can feel Derek's hot breath on his skin before the boy starts forming a hickey.

He struggles to keep quiet – oh, who is he kidding, he can only struggle to not be too loud, another whimper leaving his mouth as Derek licks the mark.

Stiles moves his hands to touch Derek's back, shoulders and is struck with the feeling of the muscles there. He can't believe this boy, this Derek is the same one that likes Star Wars and has -1/12 pin.

It's this realization that pushes Stiles to press to Derek and move his hips. Derek gasps and pushes his thigh between Stiles' legs. The sensation is almost dizzying. Stiles can't stop moving, rubbing against it. He tries to kiss Derek again but it's sloppy, both of them too lost for any finesse.

Finally, Stiles comes with a moan, clutching at Derek's neck. When he opens his eyes, blinking, his lips part in surprise.

Derek must have unzipped his trousers sometime earlier and is now working his length fast, gasping into Stiles' neck. Stiles can't see his cock well from this perspective but his mouth waters nevertheless.

''Can I blow you later?'' he blurts out, staring at the flushed tip.

Derek's breath hitches and he groans, his rhythm changing as he comes.

Stiles reaches with his hand towards it, stopping just inches apart to whisper, ''Can I?''

Derek nods, so Stiles touches the length, takes a bit of come to spread it more evenly on the shaft. It twitches and Stiles gives it an experimental tug-

they hear a laugh somewhere behind them, in the school, and snaps their heads up, startled.

Stiles tries to push his shirt back in his trousers just to realize he has some of Derek's come on it and yeah, hello alternate universe that merged with this world.

Stiles glances at Derek as he's trying to get himself to be presentable again and says, biting his lip, ''uh, it's late.''

Derek's eyes flicker to his, then away. He nods. ''I will walk you to your car.''

They go side by side, Derek's hand reaching to his as he smiles as Stiles shyly.

Was the world always this beautiful?

Was he always this cheesy?

They stop before the Jeep, Stiles shifting his weight, feeling awkward.

''So, not a friendship with a hint of flirting anymore, huh,'' he starts.

Derek huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. He looks up again, the smile fading, his eyes big and watchful. ''Boyfriends?''

Stiles nods enthusiastically. How do people do cool, mysterious, and elusive anyways?

 

''Whuh?''

Oh, Scott must have been sleeping. Stiles' been so excited he forgot about something this mundane.

''Scott, I kissed Derek. And he kissed me. _So many times_.''

Scott groans.

''Oh, come on, Scott, I've suffered through your descriptions of Allison's smile. The least you could do is hear about Derek's dick.''

Scott groans again, louder, and ends the call.

Stiles doesn't give up and sends him a text.

_Frottage is not sex, okay?_

He Hasn't Seen Star Wars: _STILES_

Stiles grins. He knows better than to try this with Lydia, though.

He rolls his shoulders and takes off his suit.

Oh, wow. This evening seems impossible now. Like quantum physics making sense.

He glances at his backpack and remembers about Derek's pin. Yeah, this equation seemed impossible as well.

Sometimes things that seem impossible, like quantum physics, or like Derek Hale texting him if he got home all right, are actually true.

Stiles beams at his phone and responds.

 


End file.
